ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Guru's Home
Through the use of certain time scrolls and or time fractures Guru's home can be visited before his passing during the battle for Namek. Guru the grand elder of the namekian people is capable of acting as a catalyst to allow for a persons potential to be unlocked and their power to be amplified simply by placing his hand upon their head. This ritual is relatively swift as long as Guru agrees to the ritual. You can roleplay here with admin permission to attain the Guru's unlock potential power development event. Your character must be at least level 20, not have access to any racial forms and have already completed Korins sacred water power development event to roleplay here. Roleplay Area An elder namekian awaits, lets unlock our potential Bastion is stood leaning against the wall within the time nest idly nodding along to music in his ear while waiting, Erston soon appears with a light scroll in his hand beconing Bastion over "So Bastion, you wanna visit old guru and get your potential unlocked? well its a good way to get stronger and with this scroll you can go back to before both incidents of nameks destruction. They are peaceful if a little distrustful of strangers so be careful not to screw with history. Im trusting you here man" Erston gives him the scroll and seems to just leap off of the nest to some unseen destination while Bastion stands waiting for Toko. Toko wakes up inside of what seems to be a storage room, a few moments later he is thrown out but an angry robot rambling in binary, a few moments later his stomach grumbles, a few moments after that he bumps into Bastion. "HI!" He exclaims "Do you have food?" he seems completely unaware that he had some previous arrangement to meet Bastion here. Shibo just lightly shakes as though shaking his head. Bastion rummages through his bag taking out a sandwich "I don't have much but here this will do" He gives it to Toko "So you ready for a quick trip to make outselves a bit stronger and our attacks a touch more awesome?" Toko inspects the sandwich for a second, he then begins to heat it up with ki until it could be considered a Toast sandwich, he then eats it, with a full mouth he says "YEAH!" after which Shibo promptly slaps him and then explains that 1) you shouldn't talk while eating and 2) you don't need to cook sandwiches. At this point Bastion has just learnt to roll with Toko and Shibos shtick "Ok before we go i have ot set some ground rules, these people known as namekians are a very peaceful race but they are distrusting of strangers so you can brings swords if you want but keep them holstered just so they dont think we are here to attack. Secondly the person we are looking for Guru is the grand elder of the planet so respect any request he makes" "Nam'kians.." Toko ponders "Like Soon?" "What?" Shibo asks "What?" Toko replies, Toko then grabs a bit of Bastions clothes "Ready when you are" He smiles. Bastion opens the scroll allowing its light to consume them they find themselves emerging blinking amongst the blue grass and green sky of a namekian field, they are immediately swarmed by the Namekian warriors of that village who appear to be shouting in a language incomprehensible to both himself and Toko Bastion raises his hands "We are no threat and mean you no harm if you have any who can speak out language that would be appreciated" Toko walks over to a frog and sits in front of it, he says hello and proceeds to have a conversation with it, the conversation ends when Toko accidentally knocks the frog into the water with his tail, he waves goodbye and returns to Bastion and the Namekians, the closest Namekian he promptly walks up to and stares dead in the face, they almost seem to come to an understanding and then Toko throws a hand up in the air with a "HI!" and a big smile! Bastion rolls his eyes "of course he can talk to them, why wouldnt he be able to i mean if i couldnt that wouldnt make sense right?" As he finishes his slightly sarcastic comment a tall namekian walks out of the central hut clearly the leader he has a big welcoming smile and his arm behind his back "Oh you must be the leader of this village" The namekian thinks for a moment then responds "Yes i am what you would call a tribal leader, now i must ask what brings you strangers to our planet? Not many know of us and even less come to see this place so what is your purpose for being here?" "We wanna see a Gru!" he beams, Shibo appears and informs him that that was incorrect "B...But I thought a Gru was a big fish?" Shibo sighs and shoots one of the Namekians a nasty look (although that is just his normal look) "It's one of those but bigger" he tells Toko. "OOOOOOH" Toko exclaims happily, his stomach rumbles in dissatisfaction at the realisation it can't eat a big fish "Well we come here in hope to seak council with your grand elder the Namekian known as Guru. We have heard he has the ability to unlock the potential of those who desire it if he deems them good enough for it, or at least that is what we have been told." Bastion watchers the village leader consider something "Hmm, it is true our leader possesses such a power but whether he will grant it is another story" he points out into the distance "Towards the centre of the planet lies Gurus home, if you wish to speak to him by all means do so but always retain respect for our aspicious leader" "...Asp....ash...us... aspashus...Shibo what does aspashus mean?" "A-spacious! Someone who takes up a lot of space" Shibo lies unaware of the bit of truth in that statement. "Huh? So he's large? Does that mean he has a lot of food?" He looks at Bastion for answers.